Nights of Blood
by Insanity is Happiness
Summary: During the Summer, before Harry's 6th year, he is attacked by a swarm of creatures. When bitten he begins to change, but when his new form mixes with the evil in his 'scar' he becomes something much more. EvilCreatre Harry!Poss slash! rated for gore!


Nights of Blood

**Disclaimer: **I've accepted that it's never going to happen.

Warnings: Goriness...this is where I excel...in horror...I love writing gore and horror. It's easier to play with.

Thanks for all those who favourite and reviewed my other stories. I hope you'll enjoy this one as well.

Red liquid dripped from the tips of the two large pointed fangs protruding crudely from his upper jaw. Some of it streaked carelessly across his face, like tribal markings. The demons clawed black veined hands reached up to the fangs and poked them gently; jumping in fright at the touch. It surveyed its hands, seeing the shrivelled black veins, reddish claws and hairless white skin; its yellow-green eyes widened in shock. It titled its head back and screamed ferociously into the half moon night.

The demon stood tall and stepped silently around the bloodied corpse of the young woman; her dress stained red, eyes wide open in surprise. Its black cloak billowed in the wind, boots clacking on the concrete pavement. It reached the end of the street, standing on the corner then looking back at the dark silhouette of the woman. It lifted its hands cautiously to its neck and rubbed a sore blotch with two holes in the middle, wincing painfully, the hurt showing in its shinning eyes.

Only two weeks ago had he stopped resisting the temptation and wallowed in the blood of an innocent child. He had felt his body dying; the other urging him on; to drink the blood and live forever as one of them. He had refused so many times, preferring to die rather than kill someone; but the demon inside of him was having none of that. It broke through his consciousness and devoured him taking him over and turning him into the demon. He was not like any of the others; but more vile; much more of a monster, sometimes killing for pleasure when the demons insatiable appetite could not be quelled. He hated himself for it and knew now that there was no going back. If he hadn't drank the child's blood there was a way to save him, but not now.

He fiddled with a button on his shirt undoing it and ripping viciously down the rest. The full moonlight caught the side of his face; bouncing off of his eyes. He shrugged of his cloak and tore away his shirt revealing a terribly scarred chest. Slashes, bruises and curses had twisted his body into evil; his ribs cracked through the skin and pointed outwards; purple and blue vein lined his chest connecting in a small clump over his heart, which could be seen beating through the skin; powerful muscles tensed as he felt the wind brush his pale form. His long black, streaked with grey, hair grew down his crippled back down to his thighs, swaying slightly in the wind. The skin on his back was cracked and bleeding at the shoulder blades; his muscles were hunched together; the joints creaking as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around his knees, rocking back and forth.

His friends had offered to help him, they had tried so many ways to find a cure and finally found one, but by then it was too late; the child's blood was spilt and drank; the demon took control. He had tried to kill them getting away. They had held onto him, forcing him to the ground, but all were futile efforts. He threw them off and took off into the night and he knew never to be seen again.

A strange smell caught his scent. A familiar smell. He straightened up and wheeled round. A man stood behind him, shadowed by the darkness clouding over the moonlight. The demon sneered; but the conscious human form inside of him tried to fight the madness and shout for the man.

The man stepped forwards into the demons view. His hair was lighted tinged with grey; dark brown eyes filled with sadness. He reached out to the demon with a shaking hand.

"It's time to come home,"

The demon almost doubled over with laughter.

"Home? Home? You've got to be kidding me?" he mocked, moving closer to the man and circling him. "I have no home, only the darkness which seeps through my veins; that makes me immortal and gives me power; and the moon –he pointed to the grey clouds- just like you, I am a beast. One who has ravaged human souls for centuries; bathed in their blood. Why don't you? Let the beast take you, become one with it, forget the consequences and live for the moment when you can taste human flesh on you palette – just like he did."

"You're wrong!" shouted man angrily. "You invaded him when he was vulnerable, eating away at his soul; you poisoned him."

"I must admit that it was rather pleasurable dining on him. The power, you haven't realized it have you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't know? This boy has the power to bend magical limits; command it to his very will, he could do anything; and yet – not even he had realized. But no matter, I will use his power to kill you then I shall send him to you, and you can be together for…eternity."

The man pulled out his wand levelling it with the demons heart; his face contort with fury.

"I will relieve him of your purging before you can do anything, you will poison him no more, Chaos."

Chaos flicked his hair back with a wave of his hand; a scar on his face stretching and splitting wider.

"And you believe that you will be the Omega, Remus?"

"No," said Remus quietly. "Harry will."

AN: I like writing stories where Harry is very powerful, btw, just in case you hadn't noticed. You'll have to wait for the next chapter I'm afraid...I've only just gotten rid of my writers block for this story, which I have had for over a year D: EDIT: This story will not be finished until 'The Balance of Earth' (my other fic) is complete, simply because I know what I'm writing for that and it seems a much more likely I will finish that, but I will also finish this one. Thanks


End file.
